Murder Cicuit
by Authom
Summary: Once Lilli and the others had been murdered, the other residents of the town are being mysteriously killed one by one. Vash will catch tthe murdered or he will be killed himself.


**Summary: Vash's little sister, Lilli, had suspicions that the new town they moved in have an eerie feeling. Now that she left, it's up to Vash to solve all the murders happening around town before all its residents disappear. Will he find the murderer before it's too late?**

**.**

_Vash looked warily at the people and policemen going about his house._

_A policeman saw him and approached him, asking as he made his way to him._

"_Excuse me sir, are you Vash Zwingli?"_

"_I am."_

_The man took of his hat and placed it against his chest; he bowed his head to Vash with a solemn look._

"_I'm sorry. Your sister…" He didn't finish when Vash took him by the collar of his uniform._

"_Where's Lilli? What happened to her?" He yelled. Suddenly, a familiar voice made him stop bellow at the man. He turned and saw a perplexed Feliks, his face stained with dried tears from his red, puffy eyes._

"_Vash!" He let the policeman go, facing Feliks._

"_Lilli. Where's Lilli?" He asked agitatedly._

_Feliks grabbed him in an embrace and sobbed, "She's dead, Vash…" He sobbed again before adding, "She said that it's too late."_

**.**

He laughed at the sight before him. Lilli just woke up and decided to walk in the kitchen with bad bed hair. Her hair was going to all directions and some were loopy above her head. She slipped the chair open and sat on it.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He greeted.

She groaned and rests her head on the top of the table, her cheek feeling the cool surface. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno." She muttered before grunting and dragging herself to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded, shouting after her, "We'll be leaving before nine."

"Mh-hm."

**.**

Lilli sat on the passenger's seat beside the driver's seat. She took the seatbelt lock and put it on. Once it was on place she smiled up on her brother.

"Ready!"

He smiled then started the ignition. "You didn't forget anything right?"

She hummed, "Not that I think of." She looked pensive, repeating in a murmur, "None that I think of… Nope!"

He nodded and looked straight, "Big stuff?"

"In the moving truck."

"Small stuff?"

"Moving truck."

"Emergency necessities."

"Back seat."

Vash spun the stirring wheel slowly, "Then we're set."

Lilli poked her head out the car window to look at their house, "Bye house!"

The blonde inaudibly chuckled at his sister's action.

They were moving away from the hustle and bustle of the city to a small, peaceful and serene mountainside town. Vash had done this since he was becoming restless of his job and decided to take a break from it. It wasn't that the job he has pays low, far from it. It pays what it was worth. His boss said that moving away from the city would be a great idea. Only, his boss decided to give him harder errands to do, not that it was very hard, he was used to doing such.

It was about a two hour drive to where they had to move in. Two hour drive from where they previously lived. The town had a peak where it over looked a huge lake surrounded by forest greens and forest animals. Vash decided this since it reminded them of home.

"Ah! I see it!" Lilli exclaims in joy as she saw the town's few buildings.

**.**

Vash and Lilli walked in their new house and wandered around. They picked their own bedrooms and waited for the moving truck with their furniture and other stuff.

"Hello, new neighbor!" A blonde man greets as Vash opened the front door. He stared at him suspiciously before opening the door wider for the other to come in. The man saw Lilli and smiled bigger, "Oh! There're two of you!"

Lilli walked to him, beside Vash and smiled back a greeting, "Hello, thank you for dropping by."

The man waved her off. "Nah, it's like, totally cool." He took his hand and held it infront of her, "I'm the fabulous Feliks Łukasiewicz. I live at the house to the right." He pointed to their left. "Well it's at my right, although, it's to _your_ left."

Vash nodded, "So you live in the ginger bread house?" This caused Lilli to hit his arm with the back of her hand.

Feliks huffed a pout, "I know right? It's uber disgusting. I'm gonna paint it pink this weekend."

"'_Pink'?_" He repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah! Pink is _so_ much more gorgeous."

Feliks Łukasiewicz is blonde, have green eyes and look effeminately gay. He acted gay— noticeably gay.

**.**

Lilli went to town that morning just after breakfast. Vash agreed to it and had a call after her leaving. When she came back for lunch, she was escorted back home by a Toris Laurinaitis.

Toris had brown shoulder-length hair, and kind green eyes. He was from Lithuania, and is shockingly Feliks' housemate.

"Brother, Toris here is the owner of the flower shop in town. I want to work for him, please can I?" The girl pleaded her brother with hopeful eyes. Vash was a sucker for giving up on his mental argument of handing his little sister to this complete stranger. He looked at Toris through narrowed eyes, then sighed.

"You better take care of her."

Toris smiled amiably, "Of course. I'll do my best."

He sighed, and smiled back.

**.**

It was early in the morning and Lilli had gone to town to work. She told Vash that she would just grab something from the bakery across the flower shop.

Vash on the other hand got a call from work and just had the usual 'how are you doing' call.

With nothing to do in the evening, he went out to get his mail and, surprisingly, there was already his payment from his previous job. He rolled his eyes at this and walked back inside the house, the envelope in hand. Once he had the door closed, there was a knock on it. He opened it and came face to face with Toris. He quickly leaned on the open doorframe and had the door half opened.

"Toris!" He exclaimed, hiding the envelope behind his back. "W-what are you doing here?"

The brunet smiled exasperatedly, "I went back home to get something. And since I was in the neighborhood, I wanted to drop by and say hi and that Lilli is doing great so far."

He forced a smile, "Is that so?" He flung the paper to the table.

"She attracts more costumers in the store, they just _adore_ her."

He opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Toris held up his hand, "No thank you. I must get going."

"Ah, yes, of course. Oh, Toris, wait." He went to the table where he threw the envelope and rummaged for something inside its drawer. He took out a paper bag and gave it to him. "Here."

The brunet raised a brow looking at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a gun." Toris looked at him gravely. "No, it's just for safety measures. If some bad person decided to come in to abuse Lilli or you or something."

He smiled nervously, "I-I don't think people here do that kind of stuff."

Vash shrugged, "Take it, just in case."

"O-okay."

**.**

Toris enter the shop and went over to the counter to get his apron. He walked over to Lilli with a worried glance.

"Lilli?"

The girl was clipping off thorns off the roses by the round table by the far corner of the shop. She hummed in reply.

"Why does your brother have a gun?"

She smiled, not looking up at him, "He's an active member of a gun association." She paused to cut off a thorn from the stem; she winced when she cut her own flesh.

Toris slightly flinched once the wound started bleeding. "Wait here, I'll get the first-aid kit." He briskly jogged to the counter and grabbed the box from under it. He went back to the girl, dumped it on the free space on the table and opened it.

"So," He mused, taking out a small bottle of Betadine and a ball of cotton; putting a fair amount of the liquid on it, "if your brother knows how to shoot, does he teach you?" He took her hand and patted her bruise with the cotton ball.

"He does, but he doesn't let me handle them." She told him, looking at the roses she was done with. "He doesn't let me shoot them… But I only handle them when I need to know what model it is."

Throwing the used cotton in the trash can, he let her hand go and rummaged for a bandage. He does not know _anything_ about guns than to use it to try to kill someone. He ripped it open and placed it on her cut.

"There we are."

"Thank you."

The bell above the door jingled as the door opened. Toris patted her head and walked to the newcomer.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

**.**

It was Saturday and Lilli was at Feliks' house, helping with repainting the house. Vash was cleaning his favourite gun in the living room.

He took the magazine and loaded it with two bullets. A knock sounded and he heaved himself up to answer it.

"Who is it?" He asked, a little bit annoyed, as he opened the door. To his surprise it was Toris again.

"Uhm, hello." He greeted, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a yellow packet in the other.

Vash eyed him, then nodded, "Hi, those flowers for Lilli?"

"Oh, n-no. It's for you," He shoved it to him, then quickly took it back, "I meant for both of you, but—" He was cut off when Vash started laughing.

"I think you're thinking too much about me having guns, right?"

Toris smiled sheepishly, "This is quite embarrassing."

"Don't worry about the guns. Anyway, Lilli's over at your house."

"What is she doing there?" The brunet asked.

"She's helping Feliks with the painting."

Toris inhaled sharply before muttering, _"Oh gosh, no." _

**.**

The two of them headed to where the girl was after putting the flowers and the packet down.

"Feliks!" Toris called out from the front door.

They heard the other from the backyard. "Hey! We're, like, back here!"

Toris sighed and went to the big, white fence. He pushed the door open and held it for Vash.

"Please come in."

Vash ducked and entered the backyard, Toris following suit.

Feliks was on a step ladder painting the wall with pink paint. Lilli, on the other hand, was just beside Feliks' step ladder, painting with a rolling brush.

Lilli greeted them with a smile.

"Feliks, why in the name of something despicable, did you paint the house _pink?_" The brunet asked, walking to the blonde's ladder.

The other huffed, "To be totes fab. Like, _duh_, can't you figure that out?" He glared at him half-heartedly before proceeding on painting again. "And Lil thinks it's awesome too."

The girl giggled, telling him, "I'm just here to help."

Toris tilted his head upwards to fully view his housemate, "Feliks, please come down here." He asked of him.

The blonde glared at him distastefully, then told the girl she could go, he climbed down the ladder and put his paintbrush down.

"Bye, Feliks. Bye Toris." Lilli told them as she and her brother walk over to the fence.

Vash looked back at them before ducking again, "Good night, you two."

Toris nodded and Feliks waved 'bye'.

**.**

"How was your day, Lilli?" Vash asked as they entered their house.

Lilli giggled first before answering, "It was fun. Feliks nearly stepped on an opened bucket of paint." She smiled at him, "How was your day, big brother?"

He shrugged, "It was alright." He walked to the table where he was working with his gun and bullets and took the packet Toris brought over. "Toris wanted to give this to you." He handed the packet to her.

"And the flowers?" She inquired, peeking over his shoulder.

"A 'welcome to the neighborhood' kind of gift." He turned back to her. "So what's in there?"

She smiled at it and replied, "Sunflower seeds. I'm going to plant it tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"If you want to." She told him putting the packet on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to shower." She walked to her room.

Vash eyed the packet of sunflower seeds and sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna help her with it."

**.**

**Hullo, this is my petty attempt of trying to have a horror genre of a story where I kinda kill the person as much as I love them.**

**I'm gonna start murdering at the next chapter. **

**Here's a sweet challenge: ****Who can tell me who I will be killing in the next chapter?**

**I don't know what I'll be gifting to you, maybe a one-shot? That's all I can give…probably.**

**So please guess and review. And read!**


End file.
